


Taking Control (18+)

by orphan_account



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short version: Emmet eats Bad Cop’s hot dog. It’s delicious.<br/>Long version: It’s not a hot dog.</p><p>Features: cuddling, making out, mild bondage, fellatio, mild dubcon (sorry;;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic ages ago and only recently got back into the mood to finish it - partly because this is my first smut fic ever, partly because apparently I’m a little better at writing foreplay than the actual act itself. So there’ll probably be a distinct drop in quality after a certain point. This is also terrible and wildly inaccurate and OoC but I figured someone might like this, and I hated letting it sit around in my files unfinished. And more ConCop smut is nice I guess???

" **So... you wanna watch TV or something?** "

Emmet shook his head. "Nah."

" **Or a soap opera? There's probably a funny one on now.** "

"Mm-mm."

" **Not even a cartoon?** "

"No..."

Bad Cop sighed, defeated, clicking off the television and setting down the remote as Emmet buried his face into his shoulder. Guess he just wants to unwind for a bit.

It was a somewhat rare kind of evening. Neither Wyldstyle nor Batman had decided to stay overnight at the apartment, so Emmet and Bad Cop/Good Cop had decided to make the most of it, and had spent the past few hours eating burgers at a small diner and watching a movie at the nearby theater. Now they were comfortably curled up together on the sofa in front of the TV, killing some time before bed. Good Cop had already turned in for the night, slumbering somewhere in Bad Cop's brain.

"Let's just cuddle for a while," Emmet said into Bad Cop's neck.

" **Hmph.** " Bad Cop grunted in mild defiance, but didn't  make any effort to push Emmet away. He didn't really see the point in "just cuddling" if they could do something else at the same time, but sure, alright. Even when he wasn't at work, he valued speed and efficiency in all he did. Plus he wasn't much of a touchy-feely kind of person.

Emmet was a bit of an exception, however. Despite their differences, they'd made quite the connection over the past few years, strong enough that they'd finally decided to move in together several months ago. It still felt pretty strange at times, but other than that, things were going smoothly.

Emmet continued squirming and inching closer to his partner, wrapping his arms tighter around his midsection and pressing his face into his neck, breathing on it. BC tensed up a bit at the closeness, but relaxed when he realized what Emmet was getting at. He'd done it before.

" **Hey now. You're in my personal space, citizen,** " he cooed in a false tone of authority.

"Oh? Am I in trouble, officer?" Emmet replied, looking up with half lidded eyes.

" **I'm afraid you are, Brickowski. You know what that means.** " BC smiled coyly, cupping Emmet's face with one hand. They loved teasing each other like this.

"What's my punishment, officer?" Emmet stifled a giggle as he felt BC stroke his hair.

" **For this violation? Well...** " He brought their faces closer together, enough to feel each other's breath. He hesitated for a few seconds, basking in the moment, before finally going in for a kiss. Gently at first, then slowly deeper and more passionate as they pressed into each other, drinking each other in.

BC's thoughts lost coherency as he grew more greedy, burying his tongue deeper into Emmet's mouth while Emmet only gave the faintest of resistance, moaning a bit. They paused for a moment to catch their breath before going at it again, BC wrapping both arms around Emmet's back and pulling him closer.

Suddenly Emmet pulled away, threw off the throw blanket they were under and clambered onto his partner's lap, staring into his bewildered face with a mischievous smile. "Not bad, officer. Now it's my turn." He kissed him again, grasping his head with both hands. BC tensed up again at this change of events, but melted back into the kiss, feeling strangely excited by Emmet's sudden dominance of the situation. He'd done this before, too.

BC pulled away to catch his breath. " **Ha, you'd better stop before you get into even more trouble, Brickowski.** "

"Oh, really? I'd better keep going, then." Then Emmet started kissing BC's cheeks, his eyes, his neck, working his way down to his collarbones, pulling down his shirt. BC could feel his breathing grow more ragged, his body grow warmer, his heart beating faster. Emmet gently grazed his skin with his teeth occasionally, making him jump a bit. He choked down a moan rising in his throat. Emmet pulled away slightly for a moment.

"Oh, are you getting worked up already, sir?" Emmet said, feigning timidity. "I can stop if you want."

BC swallowed before replying with a weak chuckle. " **Heh. I'm just getting started.** "

He whipped his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him in to counter with his own neck bites and kisses, a bit rougher than Emmet's.  He heard him stifle another giggle unsuccessfully.

So they went, back and forth, exchanging kisses, nibbles, bites, pulling at each other's hair and shirt collars, moaning and breathing heavily as they went on. BC felt his body grow hotter and hotter and a vague but familiar sense of dread creeping into him. But his thoughts were becoming so incoherent now that he didn't bother trying to make sense of it, or bother paying attention to the tingling feeling slowly rising between his legs. He pulled Emmet in again to bite near back of his neck when he felt his hips push up against Emmet's involuntarily and froze, finally realizing the reason behind those feelings of dread.

He gave Emmet's shoulder a few taps. " ** _Red light_.** " he whispered hoarsely.

"...What?"

" ** _Red light redlight redlightineedtogetuppleasegetoff,_** _"_ he choked out, practically punching Emmet's shoulder. That was their code word to stop in case something went too far. 'No' and 'Stop' weren't really enough, since BC had a tendency to say those things when he really meant 'Yes' and 'More'.

Emmet pulled away, visibly annoyed. He would have said something had the movement not alerted him to the source of BC's discomfort - looking down, he could see a distinct bulge in his partner's crotch area.

He smiled devilishly. "Oh, dear. Having some trouble, officer?"

" **Emmet, _please_ get off.** " BC was red-faced and breathing heavily, but did his best to sound authoritative. Emmet frowned. They'd done this before too, actually. But this time, he'd had enough. He didn't budge.

" **That's an order, Brickowski. _Get. Off me_.** " BC struggled to push him off but Emmet only pushed back, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him to the sofa.

"No. This is the _fourth_ time now, B. We get each other so worked up and just when it looks like we're _finally_ getting somewhere, you chicken out and finish yourself off in the bathroom."

" **Wh- I-** " BC sputtered, awestruck. It was true, but until now it hadn't fully dawned on him how frustrating it must have been for Emmet. He'd told himself he just didn't want to go that far with Emmet because he was normally so sweet and innocent, but maybe he was just making excuses after all...

"I'm not stupid B, and I know you're scared, but we have to try this _eventually_... especially if we're going to live with each other for the rest of our lives." His demeanor softened. He put a hand to BC's face, smiling warmly. "I love you, B. I want this with you. So that's why..." With his other hand, he whipped something out of his pocket and fastened one end of it to BC's left wrist. He looked down in horror - It was a pair of handcuffs.

"...I'm taking control now." Emmet fastened the other cuff around a leg of the small table next to the arm rest, effectively chaining BC to the sofa.

BC pulled and squirmed in terror, to no avail. " **Emmet...? How...** " he gasped.

Emmet had finally gotten off his lap and risen to his feet. "I thought you kept some spare cuffs around _somewhere_. It was just a matter of finding them." He looked very satisfied with himself. He'd been _planning_ this. BC could hardly believe it. Ears burning, He took a deep breath to try and compose himself.

" **Very funny, Emmet. Now please, let me out.** " Despite his best efforts, his voice still cracked and waivered from the emotions going through him.

"Oh, you mean with this?" Emmet pulled out a tiny key from his other pocket, dangling it in front of him.

BC reached out his free hand for it, but he kept it well out of reach. "Ah-ah, no no no, officer. I'm in control now, remember? You have to do something for _me_ first." He spoke in a tone of authority that sounded so surreal coming from Emmet, of all people, but at the same time it was so... _exciting_. BC could feel his heart pounding in his ears. They'd definitely never done this before.

Emmet pocketed the key again, then knelt down in front of the sofa so that he was eye level with BC's stomach and right in front of his legs. He grasped his knees, gently pushing them apart.

"But don't worry, this will be very easy. All you have to do is sit there and relax, and I'll do the rest." He started undoing BC's pants zipper.

It took few moments to register what he was referring to, and when he did BC recoiled in horror.

" **Emmet, d-don't...** " He sputtered and squirmed, still very much in the throes of his erection, which hadn't been the least bit deterred by Emmet's control of the situation. In fact, if he wasn't so quick to denial, he could swear it was turning him on even more.

Emmet had finished undoing his pants and had pulled them down slightly to reveal his underwear. He fumbled for the hole. " **Emmet, _please_ don't...** "

"It's fine, don't worry! Lucy showed me how to do this. Plus, I've been practicing."

" ** _Practicing_...? With wha-** " He stopped mid sentence. Oh. OH. OH GOD. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the realization, and he let his head fall into the sofa's head cushion.

" ** _The bananas_ ,**" he groaned.

"Mmhmmm." He  could practically _hear_ the sly grin on Emmet's face.

" **I thought you guys were buying those for _sundaes_ or something!** " He covered his face with his free hand. He was even redder than before.

"I only wanted to _surprise_ you, sir." He was being _so smarmy_. It was driving him crazy, in more ways than one.

" **Well I'm surprised now, can we stooOOPSTOPSTOPSTOPIT!** "

He'd looked back down in time to see that Emmet had finished undoing his garments and now had a firm grip on his exposed member, flushed with blood and needy for attention. He was rubbing at it slowly and sensually with one hand, a glint of lustful anticipation in his eyes. The sensations from the action had prompted the violent reaction from BC, who yelped and flailed his free arm towards him in an attempt to push him away. But Emmet was always stronger than he looked, and it didn't take much for him to use his other hand to grab BC's wrist and stop his resistance. He stared him dead in the eye. "Officer, please. _Relax_."

That tone again. It was making him melt in the worst way. That plus the waves of pleasure radiating from his loins and it wasn't long before he felt his free arm go limp in Emmet's hand. Emmet smiled in response, bringing BC's hand to his head, letting him stroke his face and run his fingers through his soft, silky hair.

"I'll take care of you, sir," he purred. "You can trust me.  Just. relax." _Ugh_. That voice. That face. That hair. That damned rubbing he was still doing. It was just too much for him. With a small shudder, BC finally surrendered himself to the  situation, sinking into the sofa and weakly nodding for Emmet to proceed.

Emmet nodded back in response. Not wasting a moment longer, he placed his lips on the swollen phallus, kissing and licking at it slowly and gently, acclimating himself to the taste and texture - he definitely wasn't dealing with simple fruit anymore. He listened intently for BC's responses - he could hear him puffing out small, panting breaths. Good, he was enjoying this.

He continued licking until the tip was fully lubricated, then took it into his mouth, getting down to business. He rocked his head back and forth, taking in a little more with each dip, massaging with his tongue and throat the whole time. BC moaned and squirmed more and more, melting into the sensations. He couldn't help bucking and thrusting here and there, but Emmet leaned back to account for them. Damn, he was good. Before long he had most of it in there. Impressive.

Emmet kept going until he tasted something salty in his throat. He'd come soon. He briefly considered taking it all in his mouth, even swallowing, but his jaw and throat were already getting sore from the effort and he was still mildly paranoid about choking. Maybe next time, after a bit more practice.

He gently released the phallus from his mouth, sputtering a bit, then vigorously rubbed up and down at it, slick with fluids. It only took a few strokes for BC to reach his peak - he tensed himself enough to draw up his feet a good few inches from the floor, letting out a loud groan, diving headfirst off that peak into pure bliss.

His cum sprayed out so fast and thickly Emmet barely had time to react, receiving several droplets on his face. The rest ended up on the floor, the sofa, and BC's stomach. "Oh, jeeze," said Emmet, giggling as he wiped at his face. He helped squeeze out the rest as BC trembled from the aftershocks. When they subsided, he sank deeply into the sofa, sighing dreamily. " **God, that was... that was good. Good job, Emmet.** " he said breathlessly.

Emmet grinned broadly, his chest heaving a bit. He shook his head, laughing. "Phew. Now _I_ might need to use the bathroom, haha."

After recollecting himself, Emmet suddenly got up and headed into the bathroom. BC half expected him not to come out for a good while, but after a few moments of rummaging and running water, he did, bringing back tissues.

"I'll clean this up," he assured as he got to work wiping up the results of his handiwork. He stopped when he got to BC's shirt. "Oh. almost forgot." He brought out the tiny key again, finally undoing BC's handcuffs, but he was too tired to bat an eye at it. Truthfully he'd almost forgotten it was there. Nonetheless, he gave him a breathless " **Thank you.** "

Emmet planted a small kiss on his cheek in response. "See? That wasn't so bad." BC couldn't help but smile at him.

Suddenly, a familiar voice drifted up through his haze-ridden brain.

(Boy, you can say that again. Wow.)

 ( **Wh... Good Cop?** )

(Oh... haha. Hey, B.) GC giggled, his inner voice just as drunk with pleasure as BC was.

( **I thought you were sleeping!** )

(Well, I was... But not anymore. Not a bad way to wake up though, huh?)

BC was too tired to be angry, but if he could roll his eyes mentally, he would.

( **Oh, shut up.** )


End file.
